The past unkown
by joe8909
Summary: This story was originally made by Regal290 so if you think this is a good book tell him it was just discontinued because he didn't think other people would like it as much as Toby Reborn another of his stories.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic three! Don't ask any questions, just read.

"Little boy, wake up." The voice seemed soothing to hear. "Come now, we wouldn't want our new test subject to be late." I sat straight up. Test subject? Where was I? Whose voice was talking to me? It sounded familiar, but the past few days were a blur.

And so were the last few weeks. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything at all. Who was I? Where was I? And how did I get here?

I looked around the room. It was a solid steel cube without any windows. The only objects were a light hanging from the ceiling, a steel table that I was sitting on, and a small speakerphone in the corner. There was a door, but it was locked.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I asked, looking directly at the speaker.

"Good, so our serum is working. You don't remember a thing. Now, I want you to walk out of the door. Go to the fourth door on the left, and if you try to escape, you'll see just how much of a labyrinth it is." So the people had made a serum!

"But the door is " I was cut off by a metallic click, as the door unlocked. I went outside, and the decoration was just as bland as the room. It was a solid steel corridor with countless doors. There were also countless lights, stretching all the way down as far as I can see. The man had said fourth door on the left, so I walked over there. There was another metallic click, and I was pulled in by a strong force.

"Ow!" I said. I glared around the room, until my eyes landed two people. One had cruel eyes. He wore a mask, so I couldn't see anything of him. He held the other person at gunpoint. The other one was a teen girl. She was crying. She had frizzy red hair and brown eyes.

"If my cousin was here, she wouldn't let this happen!" She said angrily.

The man in the mask just shoved the gun at her. "Yeah, life is full of ifs. None of them matter unless they're actually happening. Now restrain him!" The man shook his gun at her, and the girl slowly walked towards me. For the first time, I noticed a steel table, like the one the evil mastermind always straps you into before cutting you in half. But that was just movies, right? That wasn't going to happen to me, was it?

While I pondered this, the girl shakily grabbed my wrist. It was a weak grip and I could have broken free, but if I did, then both of us would probably die.

The man stood impatiently, and said, "Oh, forget you! I'll do it!" He threw down the gun and took me from the girl. Being much more rough, he threw me on the table and strapped me in. Then, He took a syringe from the table next to me that I hadn't seen before. The girl was crying harder than before now, but she did nothing to stop the evil maniac. Now, the aforementioned 'evil maniac' held the syringe up to the light, catching my eye.

"What is that?" I demanded to know.

The man laughed. "Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter to you. The only affect it will have will be to change your life completely. But, I guess Team Darkness has already done that."

I snorted. "Team Darkness? Talk about a less inventive name. I thought the name 'Rocket' was bad, but this? Wow." The man grasped my throat.

"Don't make fun of our team name, boy. The audience reading this fan fiction right now will not appreciate your sarcasm! (A/N: I just used a writing technique called "breaking the fourth wall." The characters acknowledge the fact that they are pure fiction)

I laughed again, but it was just to cover up the fact that I was shaking from head to toe. This put the man over the edge. "That's it! He said. "I don't care if Master Kentu said to be gentle, this needle will hurt!" And with that, he jammed the syringe into my right arm. I shook the pain of being stabbed and began to ask a question. "What will that stuff you injected me " I stopped short as an icy feeling crept along my arm.

Then, without warning, the icy cold erupted into a feeling of pure agony. I howled in pain, but my restraints held me fast. I looked over to my arm to se that white hair was growing on it. There was a red slash-like pattern running across it.

Then, I saw the man leering over me. "You think that hurt? That was only syringe number one! You still get one in your other arm, your legs, your chest, you underdeveloped tailbone, and finally, your face!" He laughed manically and prepared the next syringe. The first moment, he was screwing in a needle. The second, he was on the floor, dead. I looked up to see the girl holding the now smoking gun. She undid the straps binding me to the table, and I rubbed my head with my left hand.

"That hurt," I said, nonchalantly. The girl didn't say a word; she was too busy looking at my other hand. "What?" I asked "Is something wrong?" She slowly nodded, and I lifted my hand to reveal a Zangoose claw, fully formed, where my right arm used to be. "What the hell did they inject me with?" I asked myself, holding my new claw to the light. The razor sharp edge fascinated me, and I entirely forgot the pain that still had some after effects. I picked up another syringe, and took the liquid out by slicing the top off, courtesy of my new claw. The liquid that had changed my hand into a Zangoose hand ran slowly, but when it came out onto the floor, it almost seemed alive, searching for the nearest blood source. The blood was the dead man on the floor. It snaked its way slowly, but as soon as it came in contact with the blood, it flowed quickly through the bloodstream, creating a silvery effect. Soon, the silvery liquid had forced its way through the torso of the dead man, but it stopped there, probably because it had a thin power extent. The dead man began to buck and the now thoroughly absorbed liquid began to glow. His chest changed into that of a Zangoose, but he felt no pain; he was already dead.

The girl, who I still didn't know the name of, covered her mouth to prevent any crying. I was calm, and it occurred to me, I'm acting so calm, almost as if I had seen this happen before. But that's impossible. I don't remember anything. My life was a blur. I didn't know anything, but that still didn't change the fact that I was acting way too calm. I tried to run my hand through my hair Only to realize that I still had a Zangoose body part of my own.

Now, I noticed the girl staring at my claw. "Pretty cool, huh?" I asked. I was acting way too calm. AGAIN. How did I know what to do in this situation? I flexed my new claw experimentally. The three long black claws were stiff, but I was able to kind of bend them, like that guy named Wolverine in those movies. I walked out of the door, and paled.

"Oh Shit."

I haven't decided what that 'Oh shit is about yet, So I'll let you decide! Send in your reviews, because I love reviews! Next is chapter two! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the kind reviews! ALL TWO OF THEM. It's all right, though. Even though I like reviews, they're not necessary, Anyways, R&R!

Standing before me was the weirdest pokemon ever. I mean, I doubt anybody had ever seen them before. Yes, I said them, 'cause there were two types of pokemon. Most of them looked like gray Vulpix, but only a single tail. They had black collars of fur around their necks, red eyebrows with a tuft of hair that looked like a gray flame on their heads. This tuft was red-tipped. It had red paws and an evil smile.

There was only one of the other pokemon, and it appeared to be the leader. It was the same color as its friends, with the same black collar and gray fur, but this one was shaped like a Lucario with a Darkrai's waist. That was the body shape, but its overall appearance was different entirely. Above the aforementioned collar was a head shaped like a Ninetales, and sprouting out was a red mane of hair with black spikes of hair coming out of it. Close to the end, there seemed to be a gray band, tying the end into a teardrop shape. The arms seemed to come from out of the black mane, had very skinny upper segments, but the lower end were, while still thin, were more muscular. Two medium length claws came from each arm. The legs were shaped the common shape of many predators, and, like the rest of the body, covered in gray fur. Three mid-length red claws came from its feet.

I took out my pokedex with my human arm and scanned the small pokemon first.

"Zorua, the Dark Fox pokemon. No further data available." I blinked in surprise. The Sinnoh Dex was supposed to have complete data on all the pokemon there were! I switched to the other pokemon.

"Zoroark, the Illusory Fox pokemon and the evolved form of Zorua. No further data available." I put my pokedex away. The thing was useless against these pokemon, but from what I could tell, they were both dark type.

I looked at my claw, and then at the girl behind me. My one Zangoose claw and a six-shot revolver couldn't bring down all of them.

I heard the Zoroark speak. Now, let me fill you in on something. I had a brain that was a fraction Zangoose, because of the stuff I was injected with. I could understand most of it, so I'll just relate what I thought he was saying. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" The Zoroark sneered.

"We work for Team Darkness, and as soon as we smelled blood, we were here in a second!" one of the Zorua piped up. From its very voice, I could tell that it wasn't powerful, but the Zoroark was extremely well trained.

The Zoroark cuffed him on the head. "Quiet! Let me do the talking!" He turned back to me. "You won't get by me! My friends are here as the starting fight. By the time you defeat them, you'll be too tired to fight me!"

I heard a voice. "That's true, but you'll be fighting me and my friend! Go, Lucario!" A Lucario materialized from what I recognized as a pokeball, and a person leapt out from a door behind me. He wore a blue jacket, long gray pants, and he radiated with a purple-ish blue fire. He had raven-black hair that was untidy, although an effort to keep it in order was evident. Then, he did what I had never seen a person do: He launched an Aura Sphere from his hand. How'd he do that? He wasn't a Lucario-morph, so he couldn't use attacks.

The Zoroark dodge with ease, but it hit one of the Zorua, knocking all thirty of them out of order. "Fool!" The enraged illusion fox snarled. "You think you can beat us? Attack!"

The kid, of about seventeen, said to me, "You take the small fry. I'll go after the big catch." With that, he and Lucario jumped at the Zoroark. I wanted to watch more, but that's when the Zorua pounced on me. My new Zangoose instincts kicked in, and I shook all of them off me. The girl was watching, and I shouted to her,

"Run! You can't fight them yourself!" The girl reluctantly nodded, and threw the gun in such a way that it landed perfectly in an empty pokeball slot on my belt, and then she ran like hell. None of them noticed her, and I thanked Arceus. Then, one of the little demons jumped up and bit my ear. I roared and swiped at him with my new claw.

The battle raged on for several minutes. Surprisingly, the Zoroark was holding his own against both Lucario and the teenager. There were about ten Zorua left, and I was getting tired. At least I knew that the Zangoose part of me knew how to use Slash. Nine of the Zorua held my legs, and while I was detangling them with my claw, the tenth leaped at my face, which was now very bloody.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucario go down. Now, it was the Illusion Fox against the human. Oh Arceus, why did you do this to me? With my wild Slashing, I had knocked out six more Zorua, but I was getting weaker. My claw hurt, and the Zorua attacked like Sharpedo swimming in an ocean of Remoraid blood. Then, a thought occurred to me: pretend they're all Seviper instead. The thought made my blood boil, for some unknown reason, and a wave of adrenaline flowed through me. I saw the strategic moves the Zorua were executing and countered all of them perfectly. Instead of swiping randomly, I took strategic and well placed swipes, until there was only one left. I ran at it at full speed, where it stood, paralyzed with fear. I brought my claw down hard, and I felt it automatically slow down. I had used False Swipe! How I had used it, I had no idea, but it might have had something to do with the fact that I had defeated so many high-level pokemon. Because of the restraint I placed on the attack, the pokemon didn't faint, and was still capturable. Fainted pokemon were unruly to catch, because it took advantage of a weakened state, according to the Code of Trainer Honor. I picked a pokeball from my belt and threw it at the Zorua, who barely had its eyes open. The ball hit, sucking it in. It took less than the estimated three shakes for the capture to take, and I turned my attention to Zoroark, who was deeply engrossed in the battle with my new ally. The kid launched an Aura Sphere at Zoroark, who backed straight into my claw. Strangely, it didn't break skin, but he fell down, defeated.

The pokemon looked directly at me, but the glare was weak, with no power behind it. "You You will be the one " With that, he passed out.

I looked at my new friend and said, "Hey, thanks for helping me out, but how did you get in? And if we will be helping each other out, then I should know your name, and how you can use Aura Sphere, without being pokemon, or at least a morph, like I kind of am."

The teenager looked square at me. "I'll tell you this, but let's get out of here first. That was only the First Division of troops sent by Kentu."

I looked on in horror. That was only one part of the Darkness Troops? I had nearly fainted! "You're right, but where's the exit?"

"The way I came in! I did research on these guys; they confuse people by putting them one door from the exit. The prisoners use common sense to think that the exit is far away, but it is right under their noses." He opened the door and I was hit with a beam of sunlight. I was free!

And that's chapter two! First, you read, now, you review! If you do, than I'll work even harder on the next chapter than I already was, so take two minutes of your life to place your thoughts on the story, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter three! I must say, I enjoy working on this much better than my other two stories. I think I'll put more effort to this one, unless you tell me not to. Here's the story!

Chapter 3

I followed the Lucario/boy away from the building where I had been held prisoner. I took one last look at the place.

"One day," I whispered, "I will burn this place to the ground and use the weapon you gave me to do it. Oh, the irony." Before the building faded out of sight, I made a picture in my mind, so I would never forget it. It was a long, one story gray building without any windows. Solid gray stone that looked very dull and uninviting. The weather was cloudy, yet very warm, and there was an even layer of grass in all directions. In the distance, I could see the silhouettes of what looked to be pokemon, training in the background. I knew these must be the other pokemorphs, but I would soon be back and even stronger, ready to take revenge.

I looked ahead and saw that the boy had stopped. He closed his eyes and when I caught up, he said, "I sense a disturbance in the aura. The next squad has smelt us and is on their way."

I touched the bloody marks on my face. "But we just finished the first hurdle. Don't we get, like, a twenty-four hour period before we have to face the next one?"

The kid shook his head and sighed. "That's only in the movies. In real life, you face whatever comes your way. But I get your point. We won't have to face this challenge if we run fast enough. Oh, and the challenge is a pack of Poochyena with a Mightyena leader." With that, he took off running, despite the battle against Zoroark. I gulped, and struggled to keep up.

In the distance, I heard a howl, which the Zangoose in me translated as, "I can see them, quicker!" I ran harder out of fear, and the kid saw this. After a few minutes, I could see a barbed wire fence. The exit! My lungs were burning, and my vision was beginning to blur a little, but I pushed harder. The extreme force that propelled me brought blood from the cuts to my eyes.

I raised my claw and cut straight through the fence, and I began to slow down. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the boy who had saved my life, patching the hole I had made, to trap the dogs.

When I woke up, everything was a blur. I remembered the prison. I remembered the Zoroark and Zorua. I put my hand to my belt to make sure the pokeball was still there, and it was. The only thing I didn't know was why me rubbing my head made it hurt. I took one look and recollection flashed through my head. Of course, I had a claw. At first, I was calm, but soon, I was freaking out. I screamed at the thought of never being able to live a normal life, and tried to stand up. As soon as I did, my vision spun, and I sat back down. For the first time, I took note of my surroundings. I was in a field, far from any discernable objects, except for a giant tree, that looked like a slightly smaller version of the Tree of Beginning. (No, this wasn't the real thing. Just read.) There appeared to be an opening on the bottom, where the roots parted. I noticed several Lucario walking out, and tried again to stand up.

This time, I was successful, and I stumbled over to the place I had seen. Some of the many Lucario around looked up and noticed me, and they ran over. I was once again able to understand, and they were all shouting at me.

"Are you alright?"

"We heard all about you!"

"I've never seen anyone like you before!"

They, a single voice rang out, and every Lucario around me backed away. I looked around and saw a black Lucario standing against the trunk of the tree, staring right at me. "So, you're the famous half-morph. I've been waiting to meet you. I'm the top dog around here, and you're supposed to come with me.

With that, he walked into the base of the tree, with me following behind.

The inside of the tree was hollow, the black Lucario explained, with seven-foot thick layers between each floor. This was large enough for their ancestors to form a civilization of Lucario and Riolu far from humans, able to live in piece.

There were numerous Lucario to back up his story, and the floor I was on was mainly used for entering and exiting only.

I tried to keep up, but I had just taken down thirty Zorua just last night. I pointed this out and begged him to slow down, but the black Lucario said, "You've been out for three days. That's plenty long to recuperate."

I stopped for a minute, stunned. How could I sleep for three days? Is that normal for a Zangoose, and that's why I slept so long? I then ran back to keep up. Then, we reached a small piece of wood that had been carved to look like a lift. There was a contraption on it that looked like a cup holder that split into two passages on the bottom that led to the side. It's hard to describe it, I know.

The black Lucario and I stepped onto this platform, and my new friend said, "By the way, my name is Caylu." With that, Caylu launched an Aura Sphere into the "cup holder" and the force propelled the platform upwards. I noticed that there were numerous ledges on the wall.

"So that we can stop on the desired floor," Caylu explained. As he said that, he grabbed one of the ledges, pulling us to a halt. We stepped off, and I was on a battlefield, with nothing but a large rectangle marking the limit, and two entryways, presumably to go to locker rooms.

"Oh, no!" I said, thinking that I knew where Caylu was going.

Caylu looked at me, puzzled. "What? You don't want to watch me spar against another ally?" Oh. I was way off.

Caylu took his place on one side, and who should step out of the locker room, but the one who had saved me. The kid saw me, and walked over. "Hey!" He said. "I thought you would be out for another day, at least! You must be adapting to your new power fast! I oh yeah, my name's Ario, first name Luke."

Hmm. Luke Ario. What a horrible pun, I thought.

Now, with both the kid I now knew as Luke and Caylu both on the field, a voice rang out from somewhere.

"Begin!" As the voice spoke, Luke and Caylu ran at each other, launching Aura Spheres as they went. I never had figured out how Luke could do that. Anyways, the two finally reached each other, and began a very complicated series of attacks. Caylu looked like he was using Close Combat, Luke was simply using an unknown form of Martial Arts. The moves were so fast and complex, I'm unable to find words to describe how awesome it was. Anyways, Caylu seemed to see an opening that I hadn't noticed, and formed a pint-sized Aura Sphere in his hand. He then proceeded to shove the ball of energy into Luke's side, just as he was executing a double roundhouse kick with a spinning torpedo punch at the end.

Wait, how was I able to see that? I wasn't able to see those fast-paced moves before, had I? I guess my senses were just sharpening. The Aura Sphere knocked Luke back, and I thought, ouch! That must have hurt!

Caylu stood over Luke. "Do you give?" He asked. Luke replied by spinning his feet and knocking Caylu down.

"The battle isn't over until the words have been uttered." He said. There was a new edge to his tone, a cold, mysterious undertone that made my skin crawl. He looked this way, and smiled.

The smile gave me the shivers, but I assumed it was just his game face, for intense fights.

Meanwhile, Caylu had gotten back up, and Luke once more took up the brawl. The intense fight took up a large amount of time, and soon, both sides were panting heavily.

I looked at Luke and wondered how he had recovered so quickly. Oh well. Caylu had fired a second Aura Sphere at Luke, and ran in to get the win. A quick shot to the lower jaw sealed the deal, and Caylu stood over Luke victoriously.

Luke gasped, "I give in; you are the victor." Caylu let out a victory cry and walked over to the bench I was sitting on, and Luke took out a bottle that looked like the one they give you in pharmacy's that hold pills. Not to my surprise, they held revives. On the other hand, Luke popped one into his own mouth, rather that giving one to Caylu.

Luke jumped up as bruises and cuts automatically healed, due to the revive. "Woo!" He said enthusiastically. "I'm always surprised at the power of these things! And to think that trainers only give them to pokemon!"

Caylu nudged me. "When he had his first match and lost, we gave him one of those things and he was hooked." That answered a big question for me. Now, Luke walked over, jumping up and down.

"You ready for your match now, new guy?"

I had expected this, because I wouldn't be taken to a training ground to watch. "Against you?" I asked. "No way. I'd get smashed to bits!"

Luke laughed. "Not me! I'm still too powerful! I meant against one of the stronger Riolu who need experience!"

"Oh. Well, if I can take down twenty-nine Zorua, I can take down a single Riolu!"

Luke looked at me strangely. "Twenty-nine? There were thirty in there!" I tapped the pokeball on my waist, and he understood. "Oh, well why not let it out for the time being? If we can't bond with it, then we can't use him on our side!"

I couldn't argue with his logic. I unclipped the pokeball, and released the Zorua inside. I snatched a revive from Luke and a Hyper Potion from my bag, and brought the little demon back to full health.

As it jumped up, he looked at me strangely, and said, "I tried to kill you before, so why do you help me? And what is that infernal contraption?"

Luke knelt down and scratched behind the Zorua's ears, and it jumped back. "Ahh! You're that one who took down master! Don't hurt me!" I tried to comfort him.

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you! We want to help you! Now tell us, what's your name?"

The Zorua hesitated, but the said, "My designated number is ZRA-521."

Caylu was confused. "Ok, but what's your name?" The little guy repeated what he said before.

Luke was even more confused. "We know, but what's your name?"

"ZRA-521"

I understood. "Team Darkness must be a horrible team. They stripped you of your name, replacing it with a number." The poor thing nodded, now feeling much more comfortable around us. "Would you like a new name?"

ZRA-521 eagerly jumped into the air for joy. "Yes! I was bred in captivity, and I always knew there was something wrong with that place. I just never realized it. They hoodwinked me into thinking it was wonderful by not letting me outside, but when I saw myself here, in this " ZRA-521 looked around. "This tree, I knew there was something more."

Caylu now was kneeling down with the rest of us. "I see. So, do you have any preferences for a name?"

The dark fox pokemon thought. "Well, I never really learned anything about it, but I heard ZRA-544 talking about something called 'Italian.' And then, your mind-reader," He gestured with his head to the pocket that help my pokedex, "said that Zorua were dark foxes. Do any of you know the Italian word for Dark Fox?"

I didn't know because of the mind-eraser Team Darkness had used, and Caylu didn't know, because he was a pokemon, but Luke said without hesitation,

"Volpe scuro." The little fox looked at him with surprise, as did Caylu and I, and we were all wondering how he knew that. The Zorua interrupted our thoughts by saying,

"It sounds a little lengthy, but I like it. What if we combined them? I think Volscure sounds cool, don't you?"

I smiled. "Volscure it is! Welcome to the team!" I could tell that Volscure had been mistreated on Tem Darkness, and it had been easy to gain his trust.

"Hey, am I going to be kept waiting all day?" We heard a voice behind us to see a Riolu, itching for a fight.

"I guess I'm up!" I said, facing the Riolu and extending my claw. The Riolu flinched at the sight, and I was ready. My first fight!

Well, whaddya think? I like the way it's shaping up! You read, Now please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm disappointed. I mean, I know this story is new, but I didn't get any reviews last time. I mean, you're not under any obligation, but Just read

Chapter 4

"Go get 'em!" Volscure shouted, his little red-tipped paws barely touching the ground. I stepped onto the field, where the Riolu stood, looking at my Zangoose claw.

I held it up. "You like it?" Once again, I was very calm in fighting situations. Where did these instincts come from? The Riolu got into a fighting stance and took his place on one end of the battlefield. I followed suit. Then, the mysterious voice I heard that signaled the start of Luke's match spoke again, starting my match against the Riolu.

"Begin!" The Riolu started for me, and I let him come, wondering what battle style to use. Offensive? Defensive? Speedy? By the time this ran through my mind, I looked ahead to see an Aura Sphere ram into my chest.

"What the?" I roared.

The Riolu smiled and stopped running. "Yeah, in the human civilization, Riolu can't usually learn Aura Sphere, but here, we're taught at an early age, so it's easy to use later. Now fight!" With that, he continued running and I put up my claw to block his attacks, maneuvering to block the Close Combats. They seemed endless, and I was pushed back to the boundary line, but then, the attacks stopped. I looked through my claw to see that he was panting heavily, from all the attacking he had done. I, on the other hand, was still fresh, and used a False Swipe straight at him. The attack slowed as to not cause too much damage, and Riolu fell to the ground.

I imitated Caylu and said, "Do you give?" The Riolu shook his head no, and shot an Aura Sphere at me, point-blank range. I flew back, and grimaced in pain. Now I knew that defense would work well against this particular Riolu, and prepared for the next attack, getting in a fighting stance.

I didn't have to wait long. The next attack was anther Aura Sphere, probably to take time while the Riolu rested. That didn't work, though, for I caught the energy in the tips of my claw. It sat there, motionless, like catching a baseball. I stared at it for only a second before throwing it back at Riolu. My aim was off and instead of hitting the target it merely grazed his shoulder, spinning him like a top.

I took the time to run in close for the finishing touch, but after he had been hit by his own attack, the Emanation Pokemon had charged up another Aura Sphere. Instead of firing it, though he help it, and it made some sort of barrier, and when I tried to Slash him to misery, I was propelled back with such force that I couldn't feel my legs. Now, the Riolu regained control and ran at me, fist glowing in a Focus Punch. Then, the attack stopped an inch from my face.

"Bam, you're dead," said the Riolu, walking away. "By the way," he called. "My name is Tywan." With that, he walked towards the exit.

"Wait!" I called back. Tywan ran back towards me.

"What?"

"I never aid that I quit." As I said this, I launched a powerful uppercut, claw glowing, hitting Tywan onto the ground, KO'ed.

"I give in!" He gasped. "You're strong! But how did you know Sky Uppercut? You're not supposed to be able to know that. You're not even fully pokemon!"

I glanced at my claw, and Luke tossed Tywan a revive. He said, "Tywan, even he doesn't know. You've heard from about everyone in the tree that he was prisoner of Team Darkness." Tywan nodded. "Well then, you know that they injected him with something that made him loose all memory. Maybe he was a special kid before that. Nobody knows what happened."

Tywan nodded as he swallowed the revive. "Ok, I get it."

Caylu walked onto the field. "Luke, didn't you promise this kid that you'd take him for a walk around the plains?"

Luke's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Come on, kid with no name! We've got a lot to talk about."

I followed Luke to the lift, leaving behind Caylu and Tywan to talk. "So, what was this walk you wanted to take for?"

Luke glanced at me as he pushed the lift down to the bottom of the tree. "I wanted to tell you about my past. If you don't know yours, then you should at least know mine." At this time, the lift had reached the bottom and we were walking out towards the exit. Many Lucario tried to approach, but Luke waved them away.

Luke and I walked through the plains for an hour or so, taking in the sights before he got to the reason we walked. "Kid, I need to tell you about myself. I said it before, but now I really mean it. Listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say it once." I listened with rapt attention, and Luke began to speak. "You see, my name wasn't always Luke

Flashback!

Luke was walking through the forest outside of Lilycove. Once again, something had broke at school, and his teacher was blaming him! That wasn't fair; he hadn't even been near the irreplaceable Chinese vase! And he had just moved from the Gregan Region, where they spoke Italian, not English! Either way, he was upset, and wanted to take a walk.

Not so far away, there was a tree growing, as it had been for seven centuries. Near the heart of the tree was an old Lucario with gold where there should have been blue, and Aqua where there should have been black or tan. Yes, it was a shiny Lucario.

This Lucario was perched in the very center of the tree, where the Earth's aura was at its most concentrated. From here, he could sense all auras in the Hoenn region. Beside this master of the aura was his apprentice. His apprentice was another discolored Lucario, but not exactly shiny. He was black all over and his name was Caylu.

"Master," said Caylu, "Is there something wrong?"

The shiny Lucario answered. "Yes. There is one who is extremely gifted in the Aura, even being able to move objects without meaning to."

Caylu gasped. "Master, there is no Lucario even nearly gifted " Caylu was cut short.

"Did I say Lucario? Or even Riolu? No, this is a person. One who is over-charged. If he is to so much as touch his full power, he would likely destroy all life of this planet."

"Master, if there is such a person, we need to take him under our tutelage!"

"You are right, Caylu. Seek out Blake Ario at Lilycove, not twenty miles from here!"

"Yes, master!" With that, Caylu had run to meet the boy who had been 'over-charged' and stopped every boy along the way to ask, "Are you Blake Ario?"

None of them had been able to understand him, so he assumed that the ones he had asked weren't the boy. Soon, he saw a lone kid of about twelve walking through the forest by the great city, and he knew that this pre-teen was the one.

Caylu jumped out of the tree he was in and landed in front of this 'Blake Ario,' and asked the question.

Blake looked at the oddly colored Lucario strangely, not sure whether to run or talk. "How do you know my name?" He inquired. "And how can I understand you?" He saw the Lucario's eyes light up.

"You must come with us!" the Lucario exclaimed. With that, he ran off, Blake hot on his trail.

"Wait!" Blake shouted. Blake wasn't sure how long he had run, but the black Lucario had never left his line of vision. He ran until he came to a field, with a large tree in it. Blake stopped and looked up. "Whoa." He said in awe.

The Lucario finally stopped. "My name is Caylu," it said. "Welcome to the Tree of All Aura."

End Flashback

" And since then, I was raised at the tree and taught to control my power," Luke finished. "Somewhere along the way, I thought up the name pun and changed my name from Blake to Luke."

Wow. This kid was a legend. "I never knew someone could have an over powerful aura," I said, lamely. I was in shock.

Luke looked back at me and said, "You need a name. Sure you can't remember your birth name, but that doesn't mean I have to call you 'that kid' all the time, does it?"

I thought. "Yeah, that's a good idea! What do you think would be a good idea?"

"Hmmm How about Jared? Or Johnny? Maybe Jeremy?"

I laughed. "What is it with you and 'J' names? I want a name that's exotic and cool."

"Volscure seems to like Italian a lot. Try choosing a word to translate, and I can do it for you."

"Ok Is the Italian word for 'morph' in your big head?"

Luke, without wavering for a second, replied, "Morfo."

"That's not as cool as I thought. Maybe 'Aura?'"

"Same as English. Try again."

"God Damn it, this is hard! Um try " As I was thinking, a name popped up out of nowhere, and I decided to try it out.

"On second thought, I don't want an Italian name. I want Samuel. Samuel Kindle."

A strange look crossed Luke's face for a moment, but he agreed, and we headed back. I was newly named, and ready for anything!

We went up the lift, to a floor where there were numerous doors, like a hotel. "These are the dorms," Luke explained. "Just like hotels. Some Lucario like to share rooms, so there are more than one bed in each, but most Lucario have single rooms.

Luke led me to a door that didn't have a name on it, and led me in.

"Samuel Kindle, welcome to your new home!"

All right, that's the chapter! You read, now review, and I'll see ya later!

PS: Even if you have nothing nice to say about the story, or punctuation problems, don't be afraid to submit. I want to hear you, so I can improve! Post anything you have, good or bad, and I'll work hard on the next one!  
Well, whaddya think? I like the way it's shaping up! You read, Now please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, let's just read! I didn't give any time for you guys to review, but then again, you probably weren't going to anyways. I guess I should be happy, because that means there's nothing I have to work on because you aren't complaining! Yep, leave it to me to look at it half-full. Anyways, here you go!

Chapter 5

I looked around at the room that Luke had just shown me. "Wow," I said in amazement. "This is the standard room for all Lucario in the tree?"

"You bet, Mr. Kindle!" The room was a really large one for a bedroom, maybe thirty feet by thirty feet. There were three windows along the back wall, to the outside. There was no glass, but in case of rain, flaps could be buttoned across the hole to stop from getting wet. There were two beds against the right side wall, with numerous sheets that felt like soft bark to the touch. The pillows were made the same way, and there were three or four of them each. There was a bedside table, about four feet by four feet on the top, elevated to bed-height. There were also a couple cabinets with numerous drawers in them along the wall that joined with the doorway that I was standing in. There was a desk in the far right corner that had a Computer on it.

"Full internet access," Luke said, following my gaze.

After checking the adjoining bathroom, which was just like a hotel bathroom, I plopped down on the bed, and heard a small voice say, "OUCH! Watch where you sit, you little piece of trash! I'm taking a nap!"

I laughed as I heard the voice and got up. "Volscure, that you? When did you get here?"

The tiny fox poked its head out of the sheets on the bed I had sat on. "Oh, hey! I got here about ten minutes ago, after a sparring match against some dummies they had outside. I went to sleep as soon as I saw the bed."

Luke walked over. "Hey, Volscure? How's our little fox?"

Volscure was puzzled. "I thought I just told you, didn't I?"

I but in, "Yeah Luke, pay more attention!" I said it as a joke, but Luke glanced at me in a hard way, and I shut up.

"Sorry, Volscure," Luke said. "I was watching Samuel sit on you, and cracking up!"

"Samuel? Who's Samuel?"

I spoke up. "That's me, and I think I like Sam better."

"Volscure jumped up on me. "You remembered your past? That's so awesome!"

Luke cut me off before I even opened my mouth. "No, he didn't remember. We decided that Sam here couldn't just be called 'that kid,' so we came up with Sam."

"Awesome!" Volscure shouted. "Now we both have names! I feel more at home in the three days I've known you than I ever have back at Darkness Camp! You guys are awesome!"

I tried to sit down, but Luke pulled me back up. "Whoa, Sam! You think you're done for today? That's only one fight! You need to train like I did when I first came here!"

I was horrified. "But I don't want to fight anyone! I couldn't win against anyone but a Riolu! It was luck that I won against Tywan!"

Luke smiled mischievously. "Who said anything about a sparring match? You need to be trained the proper way! Follow me to the obstacle course!" He started to climb out the window. "And this is the only way down for you. Since Zangoose can't use Aura Sphere, all you can do is jump out the window everyday!" And then he jumped out the window, leaving me behind.

"Oh Crap," I said. "I must be crazy!" And I followed Luke out the window.

Now, let me get you straight on one more thing. This tree had no branches, except the ones near the top, where the crest of the tree was. I had jumped into a five-story free-fall, with no abilities but a Zangoose claw that I had no experience with whatsoever. Luke had halted his fall with the aura (lucky him), and joined in the air beside me.

"Dig into the bark!" He shouted. "You claw will slow your descent!" I followed his advice and threw my right arm (or should I say claw) in the direction of the bark, and prayed.

My praying worked, as I felt myself slow drastically, ten feet from the ground. The slowing wasn't quite enough, as I received quite a few bruises on impact.

"Ouch," I said lamely as Luke towered over me.

"Your first task is to improve speed and endurance!" Luke said, not bothering to help me up. "Run twenty laps around the base of the tree!"

I just looked at him, like he was crazy. "Are you mad? The base is at least a mile in diameter!"

Luke nodded understandingly. "Better get going! I expect you to finish in two hours!"

I goggled at him. "That's a six minute mile! I can't run that fast!"

Luke was looking at his wrist, even though he had no watch. "One, two, three " I didn't hear anymore; I was on my way.

After the first two laps, I was ready to keel over. I finished my third lap and fell down in front of Luke, who was still counting on his imaginary watch. "Twenty minutes Oh, hi Sam, you're done already? Impressive! That's better than I did the first time Why are you panting?"

I stood up with much difficulty, and said, "I can't do it! I only did three laps, and I'm done!"

Luke just stared at me. "You did what?"

"Three laps, I'm out!"

"Sam, most Riolu can't even finish two laps on their first try! You were put through a test right there, to see your starting point. Sam, you passed!"

I blinked. "Huh?" Luke said it again. "Wow! Am I really that fit?"

Luke nodded. "And that was only the first one! You still have strength, defense, and Special powers left to go!" I groaned, and Luke just said, "Follow me, and stop your whining!" Luke went to a spot along the base that I had seen on my laps, before my vision blurred, and I followed him.

There were over one hundred training dummies there, made of hardened wood coated in tough plastic, shaped like Lucario. Maybe forty Riolu and Lucario were there, attacking the dummies. Luke said, "You have ten minutes to break this target into pieces.

I lifted my claw and prepared a Sky Uppercut. Easy as pie. As I delivered the attack, Luke stepped in front of me and took the attack. "WITHOUT your claw. You can't be weak in one hand and strong in the other. Be balanced!" I sighed and raised my fist, ready to fight, for Luke had given me a revive on the way. I must say, they did taste pretty good.

Ten minutes later, the dummy had taken a beating and had lost an arm, but was still standing.

Luke praised me again for my exceptional skills on the first try, and moved me onto the next challenge.

Over the next four hours, I was trained by taking Aura Spheres to the face for endurance, made to block various kicks to increase defense, and each took two hours.

I lay in bed and fell asleep, exhausted. The next morning, at about five o' clock, I was woken by Luke forcing an Aura Sphere down my throat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted angrily, waking Volscure, who just went back to sleep, because he would be fighting against the training dummies all day starting at six.

Luke remained calm. "Time to begin training!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope! There are no days off at the Tree of Aura!"

I got out of bed and shoved a bunch of kicks at him. "There, I'm done!" I went to go back to bed, but Luke unceremoniously threw me out the window, and I was almost unable to stay in one piece. I gasped, and Luke floated down beside me, giving me a revive. I can say, I wasn't surprised he liked those things! It had an all-around perfect mix of flavor. No wonder they bring pokemon to life!

I hopped up, but my muscles were still weak from yesterday. Luke wasted no time. "From the top! Three laps around the tree in twenty minutes!" I groaned and took off. I barely made it, and the rest of the day was just like the last. Run three laps. Destroy a dummy. Take powerful attacks from Luke. Block kicks. Go inside for a sparring match of two.

The next morning was much the same, and I took a deep breath instead exploding. If this was going to be a daily thing, I could get used to it.

I took a deep breath and Jumped headlong out the window.

And there you have it folks! You've read, so now review, please! Chapter 6 soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here's a new chapter! R&R! If you have any accolades or a complaint, then review!

Chapter 6

I woke up naturally at five o' clock, along with Volscure. It had been exactly one year since I had arrived at the Tree of Aura, and I felt great. "Ready?" I asked Volscure.

"You bet!" I put Volscure in his pokeball and leapt out the window. I felt the air rush past my face, and my heart pounded, as always. About ten feet from the ground, I latched onto the tree's bark to slow my descent with my claw. I let go of the bark almost immediately and slammed into the ground, unharmed.

As usual, Luke was already up, waiting for me. Ever since I had managed to adjust my sleep timetable, he had taken to waiting at the tree's base instead of waking me up. "Hey Sam!" He said, pushing off of the tree. "You ready for our laps?"

I unclipped Volscure's pokeball from my belt and let him out. "You know it, Luke!" I said this, and we took off running. I remember when I could barely run a six and a half minute mile, when I first got here. Now, I was running four minutes easy. I felt the wind rush past my face, and Luke and I ran as if our lives depended on it.

"I'm gonna beat you this time!" I shouted over the wind resistance.

"Not likely!" Luke shouted back. You see, we had taken to racing each other. Volscure ran ahead of us, taunting our 'slowness.'

"Slowpokes!" He shouted. "Come on, catch me!" I smiled, and pumped my legs even harder, my arm and my claw pumping air. I pulled ahead of Luke, and ran even with Volscure. Lately, Volscure had been showing some signs of evolution, but had yet to reach the critical point yet. Because he wanted to evolve so bad, he had been running faster, attacking harder, and engaging in more sparring matches.

"Who's the Slowpoke now, Volscure?"

"Still you!" We ran neck and neck, until we noticed that Luke had stopped running.

"Guys!" He shouted. "You finished your laps! You can stop now!" We stopped, amazed how fast we had run. Luke continued. "Now, it's time for offensive practice! Let's head over to the field of dummies." We jogged over to the field, and Luke timed us.

"You have thirty seconds to dismantle three dummies, without use of claws, starting NOW!" I took no time in punching the head off of one dummy, and ripping off its arm to whack the limbs off of another dummy. I had ten seconds left, and only one dummy remained. I simply punched off each body part, with five seconds left.

"Nice job, Sam!" Volscure had a determined look on his face. "Now it's my turn!" The little Zorua packed a powerful punch now, and had learned Shadow Claw somewhere in his training, and he now unleashed a powerful one. The shadows gathered around his paw formed a claw, slicing five dummies to bits at once. The shadows dispersed, and Volscure ran off to get to the sparring field, with us not far behind.

I remember how this was the first room I had ever seen at the Tree of Aura, and I stood on the sidelines as I watched Volscure face a large Lucario, almost three times his size. The Lucario grew over-confident after Volscure took an early blow, and quickly fell in defeat to a Shadow Ball, despite the type disadvantage.

Now it was my turn. I stood on the field and waited for my turn. I had built up quite a reputation, and nobody would face me unless it was a handicap match, or I versus more than one. This time, my opponents were five Lucario, two Riolu, and Caylu.

Caylu had grown much tougher during my time at the tree, as to stay ahead of the competition, and I grew tougher to stay ahead of Caylu. I stayed still but alert as they circled me, and when one lunged, I jumped up high, deflecting blows from the others. When one jumped up to my level, I knocked him down with a quick Slash from my Zangoose claw. I landed, and they were upon me.

I whirled around, blocking blows with my claw and punching with my hand, and none were able to lay a finger on me. I was still fresh, but all the Lucario were panting, the Riolu knocked out, and Caylu was Well, Caylu was still fresh as well. I don't know how the black Lucario did it, but nothing he did seemed to tire him. I caught a rogue Aura Sphere in the tips of my claw, and threw it back at the one who threw it, knocking him out.

Then, I focused my energy and pulled a surprise out of my sleeve that only Caylu and Luke knew were coming. My claw glowed a dull white, and a slashed the air, releasing my newest move, Sonicboom. Most of my opponents flew back, knocked out, but Caylu still stood strong.

"You've been doing your homework, I see," he said. "But I've been doing extra-credit!" He threw a barrage of small Aura Spheres my way, so that if I tried to block one up high, another one would hit down low. I was unable to take that much damage, so I leapt high in the air and launched a Sonicboom, shattering the Aura Spheres into dust. I landed behind Caylu and delivered powerful Slash to his back, knocking him forward. Now, both of us were panting from the quick procession of events that just took place. I stood over him, preparing a False Swipe to put him down for a while. As I brought my claw down and the instinctive slowing took place, a female Lucario ran into the room.

"Caylu! We need your help immediately!"

Caylu turned to me, his face inches from my halted claw. "Come with me! Everyone!"

We ran and followed the unknown Lucario, through a section of the tree that I had never seen before. Caylu seemed to recognize it, and his face paled. "No," He said. "We would only be coming here if OH NO!!!!!" Caylu ran ahead, with Luke, Volscure and I on his tail. The winding passage brought us towards the center of the tree, somewhere I had never been. Soon, the tunnel opened up into a small cavern. Caylu quickly rushed ahead as Volscure, Luke and I stared around.

"What is this place?" I asked, to no one in particular.

Luke answered, "The heart of the Aura. This is the center of the universe!" I scanned the room. Not much was in the small room, except a six-foot tall stick, with a foothold on top. The only thing else was a small bed, which Caylu was kneeling over. Upon closer inspection, as I walked towards the bed, I saw a Golden Lucario on it. Not made of gold, but a shiny Lucario. He looked sick.

Caylu was sobbing, and the shiny pokemon spoke. "I sense your aura, Samuel. Come forth, with the Zorua and Luke, so I may see your face only once."

I gulped. This Lucario was dying! I walked closer until I was leaning over the bed, and Volscure even went so far as to jump up onto the bed covers. I said, "You are obviously the master of Aura, the true, all-powerful, master of aura. I am graced to be in your presence."

The Aura-Master chuckled. "Ah, Samuel, your training had hardened you much. A simple 'what's up?' would have sufficed. I am dying, plain as that."

Caylu sobbed harder. "Master, please don't leave!"

Caylu's master held up his hand to silence him. "Caylu, I am no longer you master. I haven't been for a long time. You far surpass me in spirit, and strength."

Caylu shook his head. "Master "

"Caylu, you may call me Kinra."

I felt Luke tighten beside me. "Aura-Master!" He said. "You will not die!"

Kinra replied, "Then I have broken the most sacred rule of all time: Never shall an Auramancer tell another their name, unless the secret is already known. I am going to die, plain as that. Samuel here has accepted the fact."

I was startled. "Me? I- I can't let the leader die! Even if I just met you!"

Kinra sadly shook his head. "Then you have not learned the most important lesson yet. If you truly love something at all, then you shall let it go." He turned to face all of us once more. "I have a secret drawer, hidden in the wall, right here." He pulled a hidden handle, and out of the wall came a chest, which Kinra opened up. Inside, I saw figurine upon figurine, crafted out of pure gold. All of the gold statuettes were detailed ones, all of legendary pokemon.

Kinra continued speaking. "It is my time of death now. Take one figure, each. They are special, not just lumps of gold. They can call upon the power of legends and bestow it upon the holder. All of you get one, except for you, Volscure."

Volscure stopped in mid-leap for the chest, and fell down. "Why not?"

"Because you already possess power far beyond many legends. All you truly want is to evolve." Kinra raised a both a Rare Candy and a Dusk Stone above his head, and held them out to Volscure. "These are the tools for your evolution. The Rare Candy will raise you to sufficient level. The stone will induce the evolution itself. Take these, and evolve!" Volscure ate the Rare Candy right out of Kinra's hand, and touched the Dusk Stone, which Kinra had dropped on the floor.

Suddenly, Volscure began to glow. I shouted in glee, "Ha-ha, you've finally done it! You're evolving at last, Volscure! You've accomplished your dream!" Volscure's stature grew until it was the same size as Caylu. His arms stretched out and grew into a familiar shape that I hadn't seen in over a year. He grew a mane of hair extremely long, and his body took a new form inside the light. The light faded, and Volscure was no longer a Zorua, but a fully-grown Zoroark!

Volscure stretched his new claws experimentally, and said, "Perfect! Thank you, Kinra!"

Kinra coughed. "No need to thank me for an act of kindness. Now, if Luke and Samuel would please?" He gestured to the chest full of golden charms, and I looked until I found one that I liked. I closed hand around it and strung it on a gold chain I had also found in the box. I put the necklace on, and Kinra observed my choice.

"Hmmm, you chose my Uxie statuette! Very well, I hereby declare that statue, and all the power it holds, unto you!" The statuette around my neck began to glow, and I gasped as an overwhelming knowledge of all began to invade my mind.

Kinra sighed and said, "The overwhelming sensation is because the power of Uxie is forcing the knowledge of all the events that have ever happened in the world into your head. The feeling will pass."

I writhed around on the ground as my head was being torn apart, and Luke pulled out his new statuette as well. I couldn't see anymore, but I could hear Kinra speaking. "So you chose Azelf, did you?" That is a wise choice. Your willpower has always impressed me, even though you have only met me once before." Kinra coughed and hacked, and Caylu was still sobbing uncontrollably, unable to speak. Kinra continued. "My time has come. Caylu, my gift to you: I proclaim you the new Auramancer of the decade! Now, I shall become one with the Great Spirit. May the Aura be with you, always!"

The elderly Lucario died.

That's a good chapter, huh? I'll update soon, I promise! You've read, so now review please! See ya! 


End file.
